Unlikely Allies
by BirdwingWillow
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's lives have just calmed down after the Giant War but after an encounter with a certain spider-boy, their lives are filled with new monsters and new friendships. Post-Heroes of Olympus, Post-Spiderman Homecoming, Pre-Infinity War. Rated T for occasional language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

I checked my watch for the third time. 7 minutes late. Surely everything was fine. I stared at the high ceilings of Grand Central Station as I waited to see my girlfriend who I hadn't seen since the end of the Giant War. After the war, Annabeth went back to San Francisco to go see her family whilst I retook my senior year at Goode. We'd tried to Iris Message almost every day but we were both so busy and it had been forever since I'd seen her in person. Now, it was finally summer and there was nothing that could ruin our last few months before going to New Rome University. Holy Hera, were we fucking wrong about that.

"Seaweed Brain!"

I turned around just as Annabeth threw herself into my arms. Her honey-coloured hair smelt like flower petals and a hundred other things that turned my insides into mush. Gods, I'd missed her so much. I kissed her before letting her out of my arms.

"I missed you, Wise Girl. How was living with your Dad?" I said before grasping her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." She smiled softly, "My dad's the same as usual but I can't wait to see your mom. I've missed her blue cookies."

We couldn't get a cab so we decided to walk to my mom's apartment whilst we talked about Annabeth's cousin, Magnus, who was in fact not dead but a demigod like us. It was good to talk to her even if it was about the possible impending doom of more immortals. We walked hand in hand through Central Park whilst catching up on everything we'd missed these past few months.

"How's baby Estelle?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Adorable as usual. I'm glad my mom has Paul and me to help out with her this time." I said.

"Yeah. It sucks that she had to deal with you all by herself. Sounds like torture." she quipped.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was a great baby!" I stated. She smirked at me before we both started laughing like idiots.

Suddenly I heard someone else laughing with us and turned to see a pretty Caucasian woman standing right behind us. She wore a long green dress with scaly patterns and dark sunglasses to cover her eyes.

"I love babies!" She exclaimed with a sickly sweet smile. "I had so many of my own. Then, they were killed."

I slipped my hand into my jean pocket and clasped my pen-sword, Riptide, in my hand. Annabeth and I looked at each other and one word passed silently between us: monster.

"I just love children in general. They're so fun to eat- I mean play with." the woman said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed with the woman's disguise. Monsters really were terrible at trying to hide the fact that they were monsters. How did we not notice that when we were 12?

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

The woman slowly began to morph as the Mist faded away to reveal her reptilian legs. Her face became deathly pale and her teeth transformed into razor sharp fangs. She ripped off her sunglasses to reveal empty eye sockets.

"I am Lamia: half dragon and eater of children. This is what the Gods reduced me to. Why do you still fight for them?" the woman hissed angrily.

"I honestly don't even know anymore." Annabeth retorted exasperatedly. I couldn't help but agree.

Lamia scurried towards us with hungry eyes. I unsheathed Riptide to fight when I heard a rustling in the trees above us. I looked up to see a man in a red and blue suit with a spider emblem on his chest and a red mask. He was squatting on a branch with his arms pointed at Lamia. I saw that Annabeth looked just as confused as I was. Who was this guy? And why did I recognise him from somewhere?

"Holy shit, Lady! Something is wrong with your legs!" exclaimed the red and blue man. He sounded more like a teenage boy than a man. He couldn't have been older than Nico.

He shot a flurry of webs from his wrists towards the dragon woman and stuck her to a nearby tree. Lamia ripped through the webbing and launched towards the boy who rolled out of the way just in time. Annabeth and I gawked in shock as he swung agilely through the trees, kicking and webbing the furious monster. Lamia threw herself at the red and blue clad boy again and this time he was too slow. She pinned him against the ground and unhinged her jaw to take a bite out of his flesh when Annabeth jumped into action and hit the dragon woman on the head with her backpack. Lamia fell to the ground and the strange boy scrambled away and tried to stick the monster to the floor with his webs. I unsheathed Riptide and swiped her head clean off. The boy yelped in shock as she began to disintegrate.

I could here civilians screaming and the sound of sirens coming nearby. We had to get out of here. The spider-boy looked at us and I wished I knew what he was thinking under his red mask.

"Dude, your sword is awesome."

* * *

I hope you guy enjoyed that short chapter. Leave a review if liked this and would want to read more.

 **BirdwingWillow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **PETER'S POV:**

"Who are you? Can you see through the mist? Are you…one of us?" The blonde girl kept asking me questions and I had no idea how to answer.

We were standing in a dingy alley near Central Park since neither of us wanted to get involved with the cops. They'd beckoned me towards the ally and I couldn't help but be curious about what was happening. Both of these kids were starting to scare me though. They were older than me and looked like they'd been through a lot. They had the same weary look that Aunt May said I got after a bad mission: alert eyes and a tired faces. They both made my head hurt and my hairs stand up (Spidey-senses according to Ned). Not in a bad way. Just not in a good way either.

"Hey buddy, I don't want any trouble." I tried to make my voice deeper to seem older, "I'm just your friendly neighbourhood pal trying to help out."

The blonde girl stared at me and I could tell she didn't buy the voice.

"Look," I said, making my voice sound more normal, "I saw that you guys were in danger from that eyeless scaly lady-"

"Lamia" the girl interrupted.

"Whatever. I saw you in trouble and I came to help. It's what I do. I'm Spider-Man." I finished.

"Spider-Man?" the dark haired boy had an incredulous look on his face, "You're that guy on the news. You saved those kids from the Washington Monument. My step-dad is obsessed with you."

He recognised me! This was awesome. I was on the news! What news station was I on? Local? Worldwide?

"Yeah, yeah, that's me!" I said excitedly.

"So what are you? Half son of Arachne or something?" the blonde girl asked and I swore she started to edge away. "How can you see through the Mist?"

I had no idea what this crazy girl was talking about. I thought Arachne was from some myth. These kids were starting to freak me out.

"What mist? My parents were Richard and Mary Parker not Arachne." I said confused.

The girl looked at me like she thought I was lying. She sighed in exasperation and her boyfriend rubbed circles on her forearm and whispered something in her ear (something about being mortal). She turned around to face him and they had a battle of wills through eye contact. The girl won.

"Look we're in a hurry to get some place but I think there are some important things we should tell you and you need to tell us." She turned to her boyfriend, "Percy, give me Riptide."

The boy called Percy reluctantly took out the ballpoint pen I'd seen him with earlier (who names their pen?) and handed it to his girlfriend. The girl uncapped the pen and once again it turned into a crazy bronze sword. I tried to hide my shock but I wasn't sure what the girl was gonna do with the sword. Then she took the lid of the pen and put it on the hilt of the sword. Suddenly, it shrank back into a ballpoint pen. She fished out an old receipt from her pocket and scribbled something on it before handing it to me:

 **Percy and Annabeth**

 **212-509-6995**

"Call us soon. This is important." she said.

I had absolutely no intention of calling those lunatics.

* * *

"Come on. You should call them," Ned said from my bottom bunk "You have the number of an 18 year old girl and you're not gonna call her? You're insane."

"It's not like that!" I replied. "You should've seen those two. They were scary. Her boyfriend had a magic pen sword. Who has that!? There is no way I'm calling them."

I had told Ned everything since he'd found out I was Spider-Man. He asked me about everything anyways and as much as I hated it, it made me feel better that he knew what was going on.

"If you don't call them, I will, Peter." Ned threatened (I had a feeling he was being serious). "What if they have magic powers too? They could be like your sidekicks on the job. I'll help from the chair while they fight next to you. It'd be awesome!" Ned exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ned" I said, "That's never gonna happen. They sounded like crazy people."

"Well, if they _are_ crazy people then isn't it your job as Spider-Man to make sure that they stay away from trouble?" Ned asked.

He had me there. What if they actually knew something important that I didn't? What if there were loads of monsters just like the one in Central Park? I couldn't get rid of them. How had Percy turned it to dust? He did seem to be good fighter and so was Annabeth. I decided I would call them but only to make sure they weren't a threat. I thought I could get some information out of them.

I grabbed the receipt with the phone number on it from my desk and dialed the number on my phone whilst Ned kept yelling at me to put it on speaker. It rang for a few seconds and my stomach twisted into knots.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of a woman I didn't recognise.

"Hi- hello this is Peter Parker. Uh, is Percy or Annabeth there?"

"Give me one second, dear." There was silence before another voice spoke on the phone.

"Hello? This is Percy. Who is this?" the boy's voice said through the phone.

"Hi um I'm Peter Parker. I'm a…a-associate of Spider-Man. He'd like to meet with you." I tried to sound as official as possible.

The phone was silent for a second before Percy agreed to meet with Spider-Man in a small coffee shop near Aunt May's apartment. I quickly hung up the phone.

"You're not going as going as Spider-Man are you?"

"Uh no…I'll go as myself. I'll just say that Spider-Man was busy fighting crime like a badass."

Ned looked at me in doubt. I was sure it'd be fine.

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't like it. Give me your opinions on what you want or don't want. See you when I next post.

 **BirdwingWillow**


	3. Chapter 3

*Hides in shame*

Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not uploading this sooner but I was having a tough time and some severe writers block. Chapter 3 is here though so I hope you like it!

* * *

 **PETER'S POV:**

"May, I'm going out!" I shouted as I closed the door to our apartment and slung my backpack with my suit and emergency supplies over my back.

The coffee shop was a few blocks away so I decided to walk there. I'd only been walking for a few minutes before I heard someone yell. Just across the street, I saw a bunch of thugs in baby masks run out of a bank and jump into a car.

I ran behind a line of dumpsters and threw on my suit. The bank robbers had started driving and I swung across lampposts trying to keep an eye out for their black Volvo. I managed to swing in front of them and shot a flurry of webs at their windscreen so they were forced to swerve to a stop. Their tires screeched and they tried to jump out of the car but I webbed them to the nearest wall.

"You know, there's an easier way to deal with forgetting your pin number fellas." I drawled (I'd already used that one 4 other times in a bank robbery but it was just too good not to reuse) "I'm sure the cops will be here to deal with you soon."

I took off to a nearby alleyway and snatched off my mask. I really needed to get my suit washed but I still needed to ask Mr Stark if it was machine washable. Anyway, I grabbed my backpack with my other clothes in it and threw them on top of my suit just I saw Percy and Annabeth walk by, talking to a girl I didn't recognise.

I ran out just as they sat down outside the coffee shop. The girl with them had frizzy red hair and paint stains all over her clothes. She looked about the same age as Percy and Annabeth which only made me more nervous to go up to them.

I walked up to them and sort of just stood there. They all looked up at me.

"Uh hi!" I said quickly with a half wave, "I'm Peter Parker. We spoke on the phone."

Annabeth looked at me strangely. I looked at the three of them. They looked at me. Well, this was going great so far.

The red-haired girl covered in paint told me to sit down with a half smile.

I did.

Percy broke the silence, "I'm Percy. This is Annabeth and that's Rachel. So where's your buddy?"

"Oh. Spider-man? He couldn't make it…he has important stuff to do to. You know how it is with saving the world..." I rambled.

The three looked at each other like they knew exactly how it was.

"So are you reporting back to him or?" Percy paused for second, "I mean I just think it's better if we tell him this top secret information face to face."

Shit. I did not think about that. How important can this top secret information be? And I just told them that Spider-man was super busy. I mean maybe if I told them the truth…no that's too risky. I don't even know these people.

"I recognise your voice." Annabeth said abruptly while looking at me as if she was testing very dangerous waters, "I think you and I both know that we've met before."

Her friends looked at her confused but she just kept her stare trained on me. Well, that was unexpected. I looked down at my fidgeting hands and tried to act natural but she clearly knew my not very well hidden secret.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I'm right aren't I?" she snapped.

"I think you've got the wrong idea," I stuttered.

"Peter. I can see the top of your suit under your shirt."

I looked down and saw she was right. She smirked to herself as I nodded in confirmation.

"Please don't tell anybody. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Don't tell anybody what?" she replied with a coy smile.

I couldn't exactly tell if that was a good thing but she did seem ready to tell me what I needed to know. It was a shame that she sounded like a psycho from then onwards.

She and Percy told me all about Greek and Roman Gods and half-bloods and immortal monsters and saving the world from eternal doom and gloom. They told me about how the Gods moved with Western Civilisation and a bunch of other stuff that made my head hurt. Rachel just sat there with an amused look in her bright green eyes as she saw my reactions. After they finished, we just sat in silence as I took it all in.

"You're joking right?" I finally said. "You people are crazy!"

If looks could kill, Annabeth would've murdered me right then and there.

"No! We're telling the truth. How else do you explain the monster in Central Park?" she barked. "And I'm willing to bet that you've seen a bunch of other creepy and unusual things through the Mist that make sense now."

Well, she did have a point. I knew I really saw a centaur at the zoo that one time with Aunt May. I still wasn't completely convinced though. Rachel looked at me as if she pitied me.

"I'm a mortal like you, Peter," she said, "I can see through the Mist like you too and I know it's hard to believe but we're telling the truth."

I know, believe me I know, that they sounded insane but I couldn't help but believe them. I mean if Thor was real then surely other Gods could be real to right? Right?

"I'm not saying I believe you…but if there are monsters roaming around the city then I think I might need some celestial bronze web fluid." I said finally.

Percy let out a sigh of relief, "I think I can arrange that."

"Wait." I said, "I'm gonna need Mr Stark's approval first. Do you think you guys can tell him too?"

Annabeth got a weird look on her face but quickly got rid of it and started nodding slowly.

Ancient Gods. Cool.

* * *

So, yeah I hope you liked that little chapter and please don't hate me...

 **BirdwingWillow**


End file.
